Ep. 1 - Drop In
Drop In is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the first episode in Chapter 1: Pick of the Year. During this adventure, the player must assist Rookie in his attempts to win an award for Mt. Blizzard, but also help clean up a mess he makes. As of the 1.6.0 update, this adventure can be played without membership. Plot The adventure starts with Rookie welcoming the player to Mt. Blizzard, and claims that it is the "greatest mountain resort in the world", but then states it will be when it gets the "Pick of the Year" award from Tubing Life magazine. Said magazine gives out this award to one mountain every year, and that the review for the award is done by judges in secret, who disguise themselves as average penguins. Rookie asks the player for help to have Mt. Blizzard win this award, and that he needs to send in a video about the mountain, and to do this, the player needs to get a video camera from the nearby CPSN station. After equipping it, the player records Rookie, who introduces himself and talks about the Summit Plummet track, describing it as "you go like zoooom and then screeech and then bam!" Then, he describes Snow Stormer as "Grind rails fakey and switch slide the pipe!" The interview then ends, and Rookie thanks the player, although he is not yet satisfied, and says he wants to order party supplies from Crate Co. to celebrate. He tells the player to drop off his order while he sends in the video. The player must then take it to the Crate Co. building at the base of the mountain, where it is then thrown into the cannon and launched to an unknown destination. Rookie ponders where orders to Crate Co. are sent, then asks the player buy some hot cocoa from the Snowmelt Shop. Rookie thanks the player again and asks to meet him at his "favorite place on the mountain", the campsite to the west. Once there, he says it is the best spot "mostly because of the wolf cave". Jet Pack Guy arrives and informs Rookie he dropped off some jet fuel, and asks what Rookie is doing here, as he was supposed to be preparing for the review. Rookie says he has done everything he needed to, but while he says this, his house is seen falling from the side of the mountain. Jet Pack Guy casually mentions this, to which Rookie responds that he forgot some repairs. Jet Pack Guy expresses concern at Rookie's ability to handle the Pick of the Year award, which he describes as a big deal. Rookie says he has it control, and Jet Pack Guy leaves, but Rookie tells the player he actually does not. He then says a shack is necessary to win the award, and enlists the player's help to repair his house. He goes back to the mountaintop to check things out, and the player must collect eight pieces rubble from the house, all of which fell around the scoreboards at the end of the racing tracks and the Snowmelt Shop. After it is all collected and brought back to the mountaintop where Rookie is, it is placed in a large pile. Rookie asks the player to use a jackhammer to repair his house, but comments that Aunt Arctic would not let him use one after the "ice cream incident". After the jackhammer is used to repair his house, he thanks the player, saying it is the best remodel yet, and asks if they can help him more with "improvements" for the mountain. The player then receives the TV Camera gear, 100 coins, and 60 Rookie XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 75 to 60. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017